Shattered Memories
by ForestBrookBeauty
Summary: Kagome is gone, banished back to her time by the priestess Midoriko as they completed the jewel. Taken from them and her memories blocked from her, can the group find a way to get her and her memories back or has Inuyasha lost her forever? Inu/Kag Mir/San This was started long before the series completed, so forget how it ended if you've seen it.
1. The Jewel Reforms

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

* * *

Naraku's tentacle lashed out, coming to a crash into the ground as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru deftly dodged the tentacle. Each brother landed unscathed to either side of the impact point. Sango and Miroku, both injured by the battle, sat off to the side guarded over by Shippo and Kagome. Seeing the tide of battle changing towards the worst, Kagome stood and grabbed her bow, rushing off to the aid of the demon brothers.

Notching an arrow while Naraku was distracted by the brothers, Kagome sensed for the jewel shard embedded within his body. Aiming her shot near the jewel, but far enough away not to cause damage to the jewel – again, she took a deep breath as she concentrated her power into the arrow.

"NARAKU!! It ends now!" Kagome screamed as she released her arrow.

Naraku's head spun towards her as his eyes grew wide at the sight of her glowing arrow bearing down upon him. Taking the opportunity of his distraction, Inuyasha released his wind scar as Sesshomaru unleashed the fury of his Tokijin as well. The two attacks crossed at Naraku's body as it was blasted into too many pieces to count.

As the pieces of Naraku's body launched into the air, a glisten in the sky caught Sesshomaru's attention. Lashing out his poison whip, he wrapped it around the source and pulled it back to him. The instant the jewel shards hit his hand, Naraku's body ceased its reforming, as half of his body came together and a defeated Naraku lay before the group. Naraku lay helpless as the five fighters walked towards what remained of his body. Sitting before them on the ground, Naraku only existed from the waist up, and only one armed at that.

"Naraku, may you suffer as you have caused my family to suffer." reaching, for the last time for his prayer beads, Miroku released his kazana from its imprisonment and engulfed all that remained of Naraku – every last scrap.

As the last pieces of Naraku's body entered into the wind tunnel, the winds ceased and the scar that had marred Miroku's hand since the day of his birth disappeared. Tears fell from his eyes as he stared down at his freed hand as the weight of the curse lifted off of his body.

"With the abomination gone, my work here is done. Priestess, I believe this belongs to you." Sesshomaru approached Kagome as he placed Naraku's half of the jewel in her hand. Turning without another word, he summoned his cloud and glided off and out of sight.

"It's really over." Kagome smiled as she took the jewel around her neck into her other hand and looked to her friends as she brought the two together.

A flash of pink light engulfed the area as the two halves joined together. As the light subsided, the glow merely emanated from Kagome's hands. Looking down at the glow, all four adults watched as the jewel flew into the air before Kagome. The pink light grew as it took the form of the priestess Midoriko. Smiling at Kagome, she spoke.

"You have done well young priestess. The jewel is completed once again, and it is now time for your journey to end."

"What do you – "

Before Kagome could even finish her question, Midoriko had raised her hand towards her and Kagome fell to the ground unconscious.

"You bitch! What have you done to her?!" Inuyasha bellowed as he rushed to Kagome's side. Yet as he reached her, a bright pink light engulfed her body and he was held at a distance. "What is going on?!"

"If she remains in this time all of the future will be affected and it will change. Not only that, but the future must not know of the incidents that have come to pass."

The bright light around Kagome dissipated but as it did, Kagome's form was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did she go?" Sango rushed forward to the priestess, tears forming in her eyes.

"She has been sent home. Her memories of this time have been blocked and the link to the two worlds disappeared with her. This world is as it should be once again. Your group has done well and you have completed what you set out to do. I thank you again."

With that the priestess too disappeared and the jewel fell to the earth, lifeless.

Sango walked forward and picked up the jewel as she turned to look at Inuyasha, who had fallen to his knees on the ground where Kagome had been but moments ago.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku cautiously called as he approached his demon friend.

"She's gone."

"NO!!" Shippo screamed, as the young child off to the side finally stepped forward. Launching at Inuyasha's head, the kitsune began assaulting the inu-demon's ears. "BRING HER BACK! YOU HAVE TO BRING HER BACK!!"

"Shippo stop!" Sango ran forward, peeling the kitsune off of the seemingly lifeless Inuyasha. Holding the kitsune close, her shirt was instantly wet as Shippo sobbed into her chest.

"Here Inuyasha" She whispered as she handed the jewel down to him.

Emotionless, he reached a hand upward and took the jewel out of her hands. His voice, as devoid of emotion as his face, broke the silence – barely audible on the wind. "There's only one wish to make."

Closing his eyes, he held the jewel tight as tears fell down his cheeks. _Bring her back! Bring Kagome back to me!_

The jewel burst forth in light, causing the rest of the group to shield their eyes. The light fell as quick as it came forth, but as they opened their eyes they found no change accept a voice issuing forth from the jewel.

"I told you all, the girl had to return to her time. That was the last task she had left to fulfill from the moment she entered this time. She cannot and will not return. She does not remember this time nor any of you."

Tears flowed from Inuyasha's eyes as he stared at the plot of land where Kagome disappeared from. "KAGOME!!" Inuyasha's screams issued forth into the darkening sky as the rest of the group looked away, unable to see their comrade in this condition.

* * *

A bright light flashed in Kagome's room, bringing the attention of her entire family from their dinner and causing them to rush up the stairs.

Souta, reaching the door first threw it open and rushed into the room. Taking in the sight before him, he fell to a halt, causing his grandfather and mother to run into his back.

Lying on her bed, unconscious, was Kagome. Uniform gone, instead in her pajamas with a damp wash cloth on her head. Groaning awake, Souta cautiously took a step forward.

"Sis?"

Coughing lightly Kagome looked up at her family with a weak smile.

"Souta, could you go get me some more cough syrup? I really need to get rid of this cold so I can go back to school tomorrow. I really need to catch up on the work I missed these past few days and can't afford to miss anymore school. I need to get into college after all right? Entrance exams are only a matter of months away."

"Kagome dear? When did you get back? Did Inuyasha bring you home?"

"Mom what are you talking about? Back from where? And who is Inuyasha?"

The family merely gawked at the girl before them as she sat up in bed and walked over to her desk, reaching for a textbook to take back to bed before turning to smile at them again.

"Souta, the cough syrup? And mom do we have any soup?"

"Uh, right. We'll go make you some dinner dear" Ushering the family out, Mrs Higurashi walked down the steps, bewildered by her daughter's appearance and actions.

"Mom?" Souta called as he stopped on the stair above her.

Turning to face her son, a fake but reassuring smile graced her lips. "Yes Souta?"

"What did she mean 'Who is Inuyasha'? She didn't really forget him did she? And what does she mean college? She had her journey to finish, why is she acting like, well a normal teenager?"

"I don't know dear, but hopefully Inuyasha will arrive soon to tell us."

"Not likely" Her grandfather interrupted as he rushed back into the house.

"What do you mean dad? Where did you go?"

"The well house is gone, as is the well."

* * *

**I know it has been a long while, but I guess I'm back? I head back to training and classes soon so I don't know how often I'll be able to update, but I'll do my best. Please be patient with me and please review!**


	2. Questions Without Answers

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews so far. I will update as fast as I can. I promise you that I will do my best to keep it regular but I can't guarantee it. I will finish it though, I always finish my stories. As for pairings that I forgot to mention, it's Inu/Kag & San/Mir mainly. If anymore spring up, it happens. Enjoy Chapter 2 and please review and let me know what you think!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

* * *

Kaede looked up as she watched a forlorn group of four enter her hut – Sango, Miroku, Shippo and an injured and unconscious Kohaku. Sango and Miroku immediately placed Kohaku gently to the side as Sango checked to make sure he was alright. Being released from a demon that plagued you for years and after fighting for that freedom definitely wore the young boy out.

"What has ye so sad? And where are Inuyasha and Kagome?"

The group winced as Kaede spoke her name, but before any of them could calmly and rationally explain what happened, a brutal cry broke through the air.

Rushing out of the hut in search of the noise, the group saw the birds of Inuyasha Forest fleeing the area, followed by a red blur that shot out of the trees and straight towards them.

"THE BITCH STOLE THE WELL!!"

"Inuyasha, calm thee down. Who stole the well. And would someone tell me where Lady Kagome is?"

Spinning on the group, Inuyasha's anger found another outlet. "You didn't tell her?!"

Miroku stepped forward, hands in the air in a defensive manner – clearly attempting to calm the frustrated hanyou. "We were about to Inuyasha, but your outburst caught all of our attention and well, it distracted us."

"Tell me what, child? What has happened to thee?"

A slow sigh escaped Inuyasha's lips as he calmed his nerves and turned to face the older miko. As she looked up into his eyes, Kaede felt her heart stop. The pain held within those orbs did not bode well for what she was about to hear.

"Kaede, Kagome is gone." As the old woman faltered in her balance, Miroku rushed forward to catch her as Inuyasha quickly continued. "She's not dead."

Kaede's head snapped up at Inuyasha's addition, reading the hanyou closely. "If she is not dead, how is she gone?"

"When we destroyed Naraku and finished the jewel, Midoriko's spirit came out and sent her back to her time. She destroyed the wells, left no trace of their existence and blocked Kagome's memories. She said she did not belong here and for the sake of history and the world she sent her home."

"Kagome is not the type to accept that verdict without a fight. Are ye telling me she went peacefully?"

"Well yes, if you consider unconscious peaceful. I guess she was knocked unconscious by the memory alteration, but while she was out Midoriko took her away."

Nodding in understanding Kaede stood, thanked Miroku with a calm hand on the shoulder and led the group back into her hut.

The group settled around the fire as they entered into the hut. Sitting as the usually did, all eyes fell upon the void in the circle where Kagome's form would have been.

"So ye defeated Naraku. Now what shall ye do?"

"We have a new quest." Shippo stated matter-of-factly. "We have to find Kagome."

"We don't have to find her runt, we know where she is but we can't get to her."

"Have ye tried wishing her back?"

"Yeah, Midoriko stopped us. I just don't know what to do." With that, Inuyasha stood and walked out of the hut. Walking through the village, staring down at the completed jewel in his hands he realized how truly lost he was.

_I spent so long wanting this. Searching for this stupid gem, but now that I have it I can't have what I want most._

Leaping through the forest, Inuyasha came to settle on a high tree branch of the Goshinboku tree.

_Kagome. How do I get you back?_

* * *

Two days have passed since Kagome returned to her time and her family sat in the living room as she watched her bounce by and wave goodbye. Rushing out the door to go meet her friends, she was oblivious to the somber expressions on her family's faces.

"Mom I don't get it." Souta stated as soon as the door shut. "She doesn't remember Inuyasha, the jewel or anything. All she knows of Feudal Japan is from either grandpa's stories or from her textbooks. She has memories of being in school, the school has no records of all the work she missed. I don't understand."

"Neither do I dear, but with the well gone I guess we never will. Inuyasha can't even come through to tell us. I'd almost shrug it off as a dream if it wasn't for the fact all three of us know."

"The girl is fine." Kagome's grandpa interjected. "So she doesn't remember her friends. Maybe she wanted it this way. Maybe something bad happened and she didn't want to remember it. At least she isn't running around the Feudal Era risking her life anymore."

"I guess you're right dad. We need to move on and let her move on too."

Standing and walking towards the door, Souta paused at the hallway to whisper his retort "No. She cared about her friends and Inuyasha to just forget about them, even if they died. She didn't do this. I don't know what did, but it's just not right."

Walking out the door, Souta paced the shrine grounds as he came to sit in front of the Goshinboku – merely staring up at the giant tree.

_Sis, what happened to you?_

* * *

Launching off of the tree, Inuyasha rushed to Kaede's hut. It was now sunrise. He had spent the entire night thinking about Kagome and trying to find a way to be with her again. Realizing that as a demon all he had to do was live long enough to be with her, an idea hit him and caused him to rush off to the group.

Bursting through the doorway, he found the group sitting about the fire talking.

"I know how we can be with her again!"

Looking up in shock at their friend's outburst, Sango was the first to recover. "Inuyasha? What are you talking about?"

"I'm a half demon. As long as I don't get killed I could live to see her, as could Shippo and Kirara."

"But Sango and I are human, Inuyasha." Miroku argued back.

"That's what this damned thing is for" Inuyasha replied, jutting the jewel forward. "We can wish on it. Wish for us all to survive to live our lives with Kagome."

Sighing, Sango looked up at her hopeful friend. "Inuyasha, I don't wish to destroy your hopes, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't live a life of practically an immortal. I wouldn't be able to bear watching my children and grandchildren die while I remained young."

"I agree with Sango. As much as I want to be with Lady Kagome again. I just don't think I could watch my friend's die either."

"Then we won't!"

"Come again?" Sango asked, confusion clearly riddling her face.

"Look, Sess and I aren't enemies anymore. Hell, we're even brothers. We could hibernate, put ourselves into a state similar to what Kikyo did to me, without the whole arrow piercing part. We could awake when Kagome first enters the well. It would give us a few years to get acclimated to her time before she is sent away for good."

Truly contemplating the idea, Miroku shook his head once more. "And what of our lives here. What about Lady Kaede. Are we just to up and leave our lives here behind."

"I would, in a heartbeat" Shippo volunteered.

"Inuyasha, it sounds like a good idea but we would need lives in her time. We couldn't just appear."

"Then I won't freeze myself. I will live until then anyway. I'd make sure of it. I could look after all of you and create a life for us."

"Perhaps ye should discuss this matter with your brother before you all make a decision. Take the time to think it through before you come to a decision."

"Fine, I'll go talk to the mutt and you all think it over. Hell you could come up with a better plan anyway. I'll be back in 5 days!"

Before anyone could contest it, Inuyasha was out the door and rushing away towards the Western Lands. The group looked around at each other as a sigh escaped all their lips and they sat in silence as they each pondered what to do.


	3. New Beginnings

"You do realize brother, even if you succeed the girl will not know who you are." Sesshomaru pointed out as he and Inuyasha were walking about the castle gardens.

"I know, but I can't just sit by without her. I have to be with her."

"You could always cast off your belligerent behavior and you would live long enough to see her again."

"I can't wait that long Sess. I just wanted to tell you our plan to travel to her time. And, I wanted to leave you the Tetsaiga. It won't be needed in Kagome's time." Reaching to his side, Inuyasha extended the sword to his brother.

"You are giving me the sword that father had the better judgment to bestow on me?"

"You have changed since then Sess. I think it is right for you to have it now. And like I said, I won't need it in her time." Thrusting the sword forward to his brother's hand, emphasizing his decision.

Sesshomaru watched as his brother walked away, determination evident in every step. Calling out, he halted his brother's movements.

"You do realize the jewel will not do what you want it to in the way you want it."

Turning his head, Inuyasha called back. "I figure Midoriko won't be happy with our wish. She'll fulfill it in one way or another. We just have to hope she doesn't put us all into hibernation or else we're dead."

With that, Inuyasha jumped from the garden and began rushing towards Kaede's village again. It was time to go to Kagome.

* * *

The group stood around Kaede's hut, staring at one another as they prepared their wish. They had all said their goodbyes to the villagers and to Kaede. Nodding to one another, they all took a step forward to reach the jewel.

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha asked for his wish with all his body, mind and soul.

_Please, let us be with Kagome again. Take all of us to her._

A bright pink light burst forth from the jewel in the center of their circle. The group had to use their other hands to guard their eyes as the light burst forward.

When the light subsided and they regained their sight, they looked around at their new surroundings. New but not unfamiliar. They stood in the middle of a modern day apartment. Their clothing had changed – Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha all wore middle school uniforms and Shippo wore an elementary school uniform.

The apartment was clearly very nice. Expensive leather couches and chairs surrounded them. To their right was a kitchen set up with a nice fridge and oven and stove. Directly in front of them was a wall completely covered in windows. The view was of the modern Japaneses skyline. As they gazed around at the apartment, the door to their right opened.

The group stood calmly as Sesshomaru walked through the door and gazed at them.

"So I see your wish actually worked all those years ago."

Shock washed over Inuyasha's face as he deftly leaped over the couch to stand before his brother.

"What do you mean all those years ago? I left the Western Lands and your palace just yesterday. And why is your hair not silver? And where are your markings?"

Gazing up at his brother, Inuyasha realized his hair was now black and the markings on his pale skin were long gone.

"It is modern times now brother. You should know better than anyone that no demons walk about in broad daylight. As for my earlier comment, you left me long ago. I have just survived since them. Apparently Midoriko was wise enough to send you to someone to help you get acclimated."

Stepping forward, Sango spoke out. "But, I recognize this room. I know what everything in here is. How can that be?"

"I do not know that woman. Perhaps the power of the jewel is much stronger than anyone knew."

Sitting down on the couches the group settled in and got used to their new surroundings and Sesshomaru walked out to go fetch a few items. Returning he approached Inuyasha and Shippo as he handed them both silver necklaces with a crescent moon charm on it.

"These will disguise your demon features. Your senses and strength and abilities will still exist. So I recommend you be cautious."

Turning he extended a third item to Sango. It was a cat collar with a similar charm on it.

"And this will disguise your neko demon. She will merely appear to be a normal cat."

Walking away, he stood across from them in another chair.

"Sess, where are we? And when are we?" Inuyasha finally asked after a slight pause.

"You are in the same city as your priestess." Closing his eyes, Sess paused a moment before continuing. "Although, she is not here at present. I believe today is her 15th birthday. Therefore she must have passed through the well for the first time."

"How do you know all of that?" Inuyasha asked as his eyes were wide in shock.

"After you all disappeared all those years ago, I went to your elder priestess in the village and spoke to her. She told me of your journeys and how the girl came to you. She also told me her name, so I have watched her grow up."

"Kaede told you all of that?" Shippo asked, somewhat nervously – Sesshomaru is still the cold-hearted demon to him. "Was she okay? Did she live long?"

"Your miko died at a very old age and from natural causes. Not long after you left, the village was attacked. Lucky for them, I was there at the time. I destroyed the pathetic demons attacking and moved the villagers to the village bordering my castle. Kaede-sama spent her final years being the head miko of my castle and training younger priestesses."

"You protected her? I knew giving you Tetsaiga was a good choice."

As the day passed, Sesshomaru continued explaining the past to all of them, while also instructing them on their future. Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha were to attend a middle school as Kagome would. They are in her school, but in another class and would hide from her when she was there. Deciding to do their best to help her, despite her not knowing them, Sango would befriend her classmates and pretended to be a friend of Kagome's family. Receiving her missing classwork from her friends, the group would do it for her and turn it in so that when Kagome returned to this time her life would not be ruined.

As the years passed, Inuyasha watched her from afar. He gritted his teeth and nearly tore a tree to shreds as he watched the fool Hojo ask Kagome out, over and over again.

Finally, the day had come when Kagome returned home and Inuyasha watched from the top of the well house as the bright pink light flashed and the well house disappeared. Launching from the tree, Inuyasha stealthily landed in the woods surrounding the shrine and rushed off to the group's apartments.

* * *

Two days later Inuyasha, perched atop the Goshinboku, watched as Kagome rushed out of her house and met her friends at the bottom of the shrine steps. Seeing Souta walk out and sit down before the tree, Inuyasha removed the charm from his neck and jumped down from the tree. Landing beside the base of the tree, Souta jumped up startled.

Gazing in front of him, Souta looked at the new Inuyasha for a few moments before realizing it was him. His hair was now silver again and pulled back into a low ponytail. Inuyasha stood before him in tennis shoes, jeans, a red tee shirt and a white running jacket.

"Hey kid."

"INUYASHA!" Rushing forward, Souta launched at Inuyasha. Knocking the wind out of him on impact. "What happened to my sister? Why doesn't she know you and where did the well go?"

"I'll explain soon enough. Is she gone for long?"

"Yeah she left for all day."

"Alright then, let's go see your mom."

Grabbing the kid around his shoulders, Inuyasha guided them back into the house.

Upon seeing him, Inuyasha received similar greetings from both Kagome's mother and grandfather.

Sitting down with them Inuyasha explained everything – from the jewel reforming and Kagome's memories, to the past three years they have spent in the future watching over her.

"Inuyasha dear" Kagome's mother began quietly "What do you intend to do now?"

"She'll start college soon. Here's my phone number" Inuyasha extended a card to her as he continued. "We all intend to go to school with her. We gave her this time now so as to not attack her. We will meet her at college and hopefully, things will fix themselves. If not, we'll have the future with her at least."

"You have done so much for my daughter, I wish there was more I could do for you."

"Just keep in touch with us and let us know what she's doing. We can't meet up with her without you."

Sniffing the air quickly, Inuyasha bolted upright. "She's coming. I need to go out the back door. I'll be in touch soon."

* * *

(A few months later)

Kagome walked into her new dorm room, toting her heavy yellow backpack and pulling a roller duffel behind her. Dropping the bag from her shoulder she looked at the other half of her dorm room, already full of her roommate's stuff.

"Kagome dear, your room looks lovely" Her mother called as she walked in followed by Souta. "Oh and look, your roommate already moved in."

On cue, a knock on the door caused the group to turn.

"Hi, I'm Sango. I'm your roommate. This is my boyfriend Miroku and his friend Inuyasha. They live across the hall."

* * *

**So it begins! Sorry for the OOC Sesshomaru, it just made it easier. Also I know I changed the plan from chapter two, but that just didn't work with me anymore. Please review, I'll try to update by next week.**


	4. Memories

**AN: It has been a long, LONG time since I wrote anything and just recently got back into reading stories myself. Looking back on my account I found this unfinished story and felt so bad that I had left it hanging. I had no direction for it back when I started it and now am barely hazy on any ideas I had then. I hope it turns out great and if you like it or don't please let me know so I can hopefully write a great story for you!**

* * *

"Hi, I'm Sango. I'm your roommate. This is my boyfriend Miroku and his friend Inuyasha. They live across the hall."

"It's nice to meet you" Kagome replied cheerily as she took in her new friends' appearances.

Miroku and Inuyasha stood in dark blue and red t-shirts, respectively, with jeans and puma tennis shoes on. Sango stood with her hair in a ponytail as usual, a black t-shirt with pink lettering and blue jeans.

Kagome's mother smiled as her eyes darted from one face to another. _They actually pulled this off nicely. I just have to figure out how to talk to Inuyasha before HE shows up..._

"Kagome dear, could you go grab some more stuff with Souta."

A throat clearing behind the Feudal Era trio caused all heads to dart out the door. _Too late._

The trio parted as Hojo walked in, boxes of Kagome's things in his arms. Rushing forward, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as soon as the boxes were placed down.

"Hojo! You're early!" Reaching down, Hojo placed a light kiss on Kagome's lips as a slight growl emitted from Inuyasha's chest. "Everyone, this is my boyfriend Hojo. Hojo this is my roommate Sango, her boyfriend Miroku and their friend Inuyasha." Kagome introduced as she turned to talk to her mom. "Oh yeah, Hojo let's go grab some more stuff. Come on Souta!"

With that, Kagome grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him through the group and out the door. Souta followed slowly afterwards, pausing at the door to greet Inuyasha with a brief hug before darting down the hall to catch up.

"Inuyasha dear." Her mother began as soon as they were gone.

"When?" was all that escaped his lips as he stared out the door after them.

"Just a few weeks ago. It just happened out of nowhere. In her mind she has never had a boyfriend or a serious crush. I guess with her memories Hojo just seemed natural."

Nodding, a heavy sigh escaped his lips as he turned to face the group. Pain clearly evident in his eyes, he forced a smile as he looked at them.

"She knows us now. Well, the us we are now. That's all we can ask for. It's the first step and at least we're in her life again."

Nodding in agreement, the group didn't have the chance to reply as Inuyasha quickly turned to leave.

"I'm going to go unpack. Call me if you head out to do anything."

With that, the brooding hanyou wondered across the hall and into his room.

Watching him go, Sango was the first to speak up. "I didn't see that one coming. I don't know how he'll deal with watching her with Hojo. He's spent so long watching her from afar."

"Yeah well, he still has us." Miroku volunteered as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

Nodding in agreement the group set out to work. Kagome's mother and Sango began unpacking and settling the dorm room in, while Kagome and Hojo came and went with boxes. Souta stayed behind after the first load with Miroku and Inuyasha.

* * *

Evening settled in as Kagome's family headed home and the freshmen were left in their dorm to catch up and get to know one another. The trio did their best to act as though they knew nothing about Kagome and inquired on her life and interests while telling her of their "pasts".

"So Kagome, tell me about Hojo" Sango asked, nervously. She was curious about how she came to be with him, but sense Inuyasha tense beside her.

"He's one of my classmates from high school. To be honest he chased me for some time but for some reason I just never took an interest in him until this last year."

Inuyasha's expressions fell as he heard that he had missed his window in the past year. Her memories of her long gone, there was nothing left to explain why she never gave Hojo a chance.

"He decided not to go to college though. His family has him working in their shop and learning so he can take over one day." Kagome continued, a hint of sadness in her voice as she noted he wouldn't be with her.

"A long distance relationship is hard Kagome" Sango started, "I know we just met but if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here for you" Glancing to her side she gave Inuyasha an all knowing look as the hanyou simply shook his head no.

_She's happy now. I can't ruin that or destroy it and I won't have those two doing so either_

"It's getting late, I'm heading out." Inuyasha stated as he stood and stretched a little.

"It's only 11:30 Inuyasha, don't be a bore" Miroku urged, hoping that spending time with Kagome would be all they needed.

Shaking his head slowly Inuyasha gave the girls a sweet smile before turning and waving his arm over his head.

"See you guys tomorrow. Come wake me before you guys head out!" and with that the door shut behind him as Miroku and Sango's hearts went out to him.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as his hand hovered on the doorknob to his room. To be honest he didn't feel tired at all but he just couldn't bear to sit around pretending he didn't know her. Every ounce of his being begged to reach out to her and hug her close, but she didn't even look at him most of the night. Granted that might have been because he barely spoke, he knew his voice would betray him and his heartache would ring through.

Sighing he released the knob and decided instead to go for a walk. Unsure of how long he had been walking, Inuyasha finally settled onto the branch of a tall tree in the dorm courtyard. Old habits die hard it seemed, nature just felt right to him. Leaning his head back against the tree he stared up into the dark night sky, thoughts lingering on memories of his years together with Kagome.

* * *

Already long past midnight, Miroku bid Kagome goodnight as he left for his room, Sango following out to say her goodnights.

Kagome stretched as she stood from the floor as she walked to window to close the blinds so she could change. Staring out into the courtyard she admired the large old trees on the property, making her feel at home remembering the Goshinboku. As she turned to close the blinds her eyes spotted a figure sitting on a branch, far above the height any normal human should be able to reach. As she squinted to look closer at who it was the figure launched off the branch landing gracefully on the ground yards away.

Images of a red and silver blur flashed through Kagome's mind as she saw a figure with flowing silver hair and dog ears bounce from tree branch to tree branch above her as she followed below. As quick as the images came they were gone as Kagome steadied herself on her nightstand. Eyes quickly flashing back to where the figure landed she saw a dark figure, staring up at her before quickly looking away and calmly walking back into the dorm.

"What was that" Kagome whispered to herself as Sango reentered the room.

Seeing Kagome sway lightly as she stood by the window, Sango rushed forward and guided her friend to her bed.

"Kagome, are you alright?" brows furrowed with concern

"Yeah I'm fine Sango. I just got a little dizzy all of a sudden. I saw something strange in my mind, as if it was a dream but it felt familiar." Pausing a moment Kagome shook her head and smiled up at her new friend. "I must just be exhausted from all this moving. Nobody can leap from tree to tree and people certainly don't have silver hair or dog ears" Chuckling she brushed passed her friend and grabbed her bathroom caddy before stating she was going to wash her face and brush her teeth.

The door clicked behind her as a shocked Sango took a moment to register what she had just heard. As soon as the shock washed over her she lept from the bed and stormed out her door, only to collide with an Inuyasha opening his door across the hall.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Her memories aren't gone, they're just buried!" Sango exclaimed as the shock boys stared at her disheveled appearance.

* * *

**Well I guess I'm back writing again. I'm not sure how often I will be able to update but I promise this story will have an end. I hope how it has progressed is alright but please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. New plans

**I wanted to make sure I updated this week, hopefully it will be once a week until finished but I don't make any promises. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and added this story to my favorites. It's not my best and it has been awhile but I still appreciate it!**

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Her memories aren't gone, they're just buried!" Sango exclaimed as the shock boys stared at her disheveled appearance.

Inuyasha quickly pulled Sango into their room and closed the door behind as they all sat and she recounted what she had just learned.

The trio sat in silence while they digested this new information and tried to come up with a new plan of action.

"What if" Miroku began hesitantly, "what if we introduced her to things she would have seen, things similar to the past. If we can jar her memories maybe they'll all just come back"

"Sure Miroku, let's just find some demons to chase after her" Inuyasha spat, mildly annoyed at the suggestion

"Inuyasha I know you are frustrated she has this Hojo person now, but I'm serious" Miroku retorted calmly. "Not demons but perhaps, archery or observing fighting, camping in the woods, anything"

"Miroku is right Inuyasha" Sango chimed in, "even seeing you jump from a tree was enough to trigger something, the smallest things could bring it back"

A sad sigh escaped Inuyasha's lips as he sat on his bed across from the two. Cross-legged, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Glancing up at the two his sad eyes bore into them "So we get her to remember a few things, she denied what she saw already. Even if she remembers, she still is with Hojo and what makes you think she won't freak out and not want to be around us with all these memories? They started around us and she's smart enough to realize we are the triggers. What if she wants nothing to do with us anymore? We could just forget the past and start from here"

"Yes Inuyasha she has a boyfriend, but we're women, we're fickle." Sango retorted smiling. "Take me for example, I hated this pervert before" motioning to the snickering Hoshi beside her, "but now we're together. She fell in love with you before, I'm certain she will again. Her relationship with Hojo made sense to her now but just give it time. We're not going to destroy her happiness now that's not our goal, we just want her to remember the happiness that was taken from her"

"Was it happy? She spent years with us in the feudal era running from demons and Naraku, watching us all nearly die on a daily basis. Do we really want to introduce those images into her mind now?"

"Inuyasha please" Sango begged, seeing the determination in his eyes. "Let us try, if she starts to show signs of hesitation or fear then we'll stop, but we have to try don't we?"

Silence filled the room again as Sango and Miroku cast hopeful glances as the stoic Inuyasha in front of them.

"Fine. But just a few things. Nothing big and if she starts to flip out we stop"

"Yes!" Sango exclaimed as she jumped up from the bed. "I'm going to head back now and chat with her some more to see what she remembers, but don't' think I won't be planning. I'll let you know what I come up with!" With that a bouncy Sango bolted from the room, waving goodbye over her head and dashing across the hall.

Kagome stared at her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. The more she thought about what had just happened the more the images continued to flash through her mind.

Blur of red and silver flying over head, pointy dog hears atop a human head, and her riding below on a tan animal, not sure what.

_I've got to be losing it. Where did that even come from_ she mulled as she splashed water on her face one last time and retreated back to her dorm room.

Entering the room she found it empty. _Sango must have gone to see Miroku again. I bet she thinks I'm crazy now._

Sighing to herself she quickly changed and lied down in bed. Staring up at ceiling her mind kept flying through the images as she tried to figure out why they felt so familiar.

Hearing the lock click Kagome sat up and watched her new friend bounce into the room. Raising an eyebrow at her friend Kagome snickered as she greeted Sango.

"Have a nice _goodnight _from Miroku?"

A blush spread across Sango's face as she returned to a normal gait and plopped down on her bed.

"No we were just talking and making plans for some fun things to find to do around here"

"Fun things? Like what?" Kagome asked, excited to get her mind off of the strange images.

"Not sure yet, but I used to camp with them and some other friends a lot and I think trying some archery might be fun"

"Other friends? Do you have other friends here at University or did they go somewhere else?"

"Eh…" Sango stammered at first. "Not really friends, mostly Inuyasha's younger cousin Shippo and my cat Kirara"

"Your cat? You used to take your _cat_ camping"

"She's a good companion, she more well behaved than most …. Dogs I know" Sango snickered as the thought of Inuyasha's behavior snapped through her mind.

"Do you not like dogs?" Kagome asked, noticing the change in Sango's tone

"No I like dogs; I just find them to be immature and easily distressed and pouty when they are dismissed"

Miroku watched Inuyahsa's dog ear twitch as a scowl crossed his features.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Sango is mocking me to Kagome."

"Mocking you? Lady Sango would never"

"She's not doing it openly, but I can catch the hint she's trying to make" _I'll pay her back for that. Maybe I'll just have to remind her how good my hearing still is…_ Snickering to himself, Inuyasha rolled over and closed his eyes, his ears highly tuned on the girls' conversation.

"I've really been camping before" Kagome admitted, "I'd be willing to go with you guys sometime if you wouldn't mind and I'd love to meet your cat Kirara, she sounds adorable. I have this weakness for soft furry animals and their fluffy ears"

Sango snickered as she remembered hearing Kagome tell her back in feudal times that the first thing she did when she saw Inuyasha was scratch his ears.

"Well then that settles it. We'll go sometime soon. But for now we should go to bed so we can go to welcome week stuff tomorrow"

They turned out the lights and Sango rolled over and went to sleep as Kagome continued to stare up at the dark ceiling.

Silver and red blurs crossed her mind as she drifted off to sleep, images of the silver haired man flashed before her.

Kagome ran through the shrine and into the well house. She leapt into the well and pink light engulfed her. Staring up out of the well at the blue sky above her a silver haired man poked over the well and golden eyes stared down at her.

"Took you long enough" the man taunted as he leapt down to get her. Sweeping her up bridal style they launched out of the well and toward the blue sky.

"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome screamed in her dream.

"Inu-yasha" Kagome mumbled in her sleep causing his ears to twitch and his eyes to fly open.

A smile crossed his lips as he allowed himself to drift off to sleep, feeling hopeful for the first time in a long time.

**Sorry I know it's not very exciting or eventful this chapter. I have plans for this story I swear I just need to put it into writing.**


End file.
